daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Sian Hawke
My name is Sian Hawke, people like to call me the Champion of Kirkwall, but I’d rather they didn’t. My best friend calls me “Dervish” and my lovers call me “Maker.” Overview Physical Appearance Eyes the color of lyrium. Black hair cut short because she doesn’t have the patience to deal with long hair. Lithe build. Personality The only other “magical” thing about her (other than those lyrium eyes) is her charming personality. 'Talents and Skills' Making inappropriate jokes, but timed perfectly. Literally charming the pants off everyone (except Varric—he’s her Moby Dick). Biography History Probably met Maeryn and Alistair one night at Ostagar. Thought they were weird, but hot. Would have tried to do a seduce on them both if there had been time. Probably seduced at least one templar in Lothering to get him to ignore something her dad or Bethany did. In-game Prologue Escaped the Fifth Blight. Watched another ogre rip someone she cared about in half. Met Flemeth. Sailed to Kirkwall. Became a smuggler for a year. Totally wanted to kiss Aveline. Act I Met the dysfunctional misfits of Kirkwall. Totally fell in love with Isabela and Fenris when she first saw them. Tried to do her usual “flirt with all living humanoids” routine on Anders, but his immediate jump to 11 freaked her out a bit. Merrill became a bit like a new sister. Went to the Deep Roads with Anders, Varric, and Fenris. Found red lyrium. Bethany gets taken to the Circle. Act II 3 years pass. Becomes basilit-an to the Arishok. Sleeps with Fenris and Isabela. Almost sleeps with Anders but then he started being a dick about Fenris so he had to go. Got Aveline and Donnic together. Mother murdered -- Fenris provides comforting presence. Isabela disappeared but brings back the Tome. The whole gang fights the Arishok/Qunari (Anders, Aveline, Varric, Fenris, Isabela -- actually Fen might not have been there, I don’t remember). Declared Champion, but doesn’t like that since she had help. Act III 3 years pass. Patches things up with Fenris. Refuses to pick a side with Meredith and Orsino. Goes to the Vinmark Mountains with Bethany, Varric, and Fenris. “Kills” Coreypheus. Reunites Gamlen and Charade. Meets Zevran. Has some fun with Zevran and Isabela. Anders blows up the Chantry. Anders executed because “what the hell, man, don't be a terrorist” even though she knows it will make him a martyr -- it also seems a bit like a mercy for Anders because Justice is really taking over at this point. Sides with the Mages mostly because Bethany. Post-game Joins up with the Inquisition. Ordered not to sacrifice herself. Left for Weisshaupt – Admiral Isabela and Fenris are en route. Relationships * Aveline -- strong friendship; Aveline is Sian's role model * Bethany -- beloved baby sister, flourishes in the Circle * Carver -- rivals but in a healthy/loving way, until the Ogre gets him * Varric -- BFF, would love to curl up in that chest hair one night * Anders -- gets along well with Anders, unless Justice is in control or he is being rude about Fenris * Justice -- does not like * Isabela -- started as just fun, especially after Fenris broke her heart, but grew into so much more * Fenris -- amatus, would die for him before letting anyone take him away from her again * Merrill -- loves Daisy, but always wished she had her real baby sister with her * Ysella Trevelyan -- initially wary, warms to her by the time they get to Adamant * Cullen Rutherford -- understands his issues, has forgiven him for taking Bethany away by the time they get to Adamant Fortress Miscellaneous Origin of Name In-Game Reason Due to the stress of leaving Kirkwall and adapting to her new life with Malcolm, Leandra actually ended up losing the baby that she had been carrying. When she became pregnant again a year or so later, they chose to name the baby girl "Sian" because they felt it was a gracious gift from the Maker to have had the baby. Real World Reason For some reason really wanted Hawke to have a gender-neutral name and wanted to continue the naming from DAO of doing an interesting-sounding Celtic-ish name. Decided to use an Irish name generator and thought "Sian" sounded cool. "Sian" is an Irish or Welsh name, depending on pronunciation which means "God's gracious gift."https://www.pronouncenames.com/pronounce/sian 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: "He Understands" (posted 02/02/2020) Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): References Gallery Kirkwall Crew Meets a Former Werewolf.png|Sian, Bethany, Varric, and Fenris meet a former werewolf saved by the Hero of Fereldan HLTA - Hawke After the Fade.png|Hawke discussing plans after Adamant HLTA - Hawke After the Fade 2.png|Hawke after the Fade HLTA - Hawke Varric Chat Skyhold.png|Sian, Varric, and Ysella discussing Corypheus outside the War Room HLTA - Hawke Ysella Eyebrow Raise in Fade.png|Hawke mirroring Ysella's energy in the Fade Category:Hawke Category:Champion of Kirkwall Category:Human Category:Rogue Category:Assassin Category:Duelist Category:Fenris Romance Category:Isabela Romance Category:Hurdlelocker